The Ball and Everything in Between
by Lost Illusions
Summary: The 7th Year ball is coming. James takes lily, and everything in between. Full summary inside.
1. James Mistake

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
A boy with messy jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes by the name of James woke up with a start.  
  
He looked out the window.  
  
Rain and heavy fog were surroung the castle, while the thunder roared.  
  
James sighed and looked on the floor near his bed looking for his calendar. He turned the month over...it was December 21!  
  
No wonder Lily seemed moody. Lily was James girlfriend for about 3 months or so.  
  
Lily used to hate James, but somehow in the beginning of the seventh year when he asked her out for the fiftiest time she said yes.  
  
She had bright emerald green eyes, and long straight red hair. James though to young to know what love was but he knew that he definatly loved Lily. [A/N: Back to the topic]  
  
He almost forgot that the Christmas Ball was coming on the 25th.  
  
He felt guilty for making Lily mad the last couple of days.  
  
He sighed again, and looked at the clock: 9am.  
  
He got out of bed, wearing only his boxers[A.N:a girl can dream?] and pulled the covers around.  
  
James looked around to make sure he didn't wake anyone.  
  
He didn't seem to. Siruis, Remus, and Peter were all sleeping.  
  
Siruis was Jame's best friend. He was considered the hottest bloke in school.  
  
He had hazel eyes, and dark brown spiked hair. He was build, just like his best friend due to Quidditch.  
  
Remus was James's second closest friend. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes. Unlike his friends who were major pranksters, Remus was the sensitive one.  
  
Peter was the one who didn't belong. He was very obese and had ugly blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was very stupid and never belonged.  
  
All of those four friends were in a group called the Marauders. They were major pranksters, but they were very smart, and hot, except Peter.  
  
[A/N: James is the all american guy. Siruis is the flirt and heartbreaker. Remus is the sensitive, smart, quite, and shy one. Peter was fat, ugly and stupid, and the never belonged one.]  
  
James made his way to the girls dorm. He knew this wasn't aloud, but screw the rules. He shut the boys dorm door and looked straight ahead. The forbidden door.  
  
He would probably be expelled for this, but slowly he turned the doorknob, and breathed deeply.  
  
Not much of a cliff hanger eh mate? Well, I try. I'll be updating soon and please read and review. I would love to get feedback from great authors! In case of any problems pm me at ! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! 


	2. The Apology in the Girls Dorm

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
James opened the door,his breathing slightly increasing. He heard someone stur and became as quiet as a mouse.  
  
He looked around for a sight of red hair, and heard someone stur.  
  
He quickly closed the door and made his way over to Lily pausing a moment or two to make sure nobody waked up.  
  
Lily had two roomates, Paige and June.  
  
Paige was an evil, popular, and preppy girl that often hit on James due to his and Lils annoyance.  
  
She had shoulder length blodne hair that were curly and wavy.  
  
The hair reminded him of Jessica Simpson, a famous wizard singer.[A/N: pretend she's a wizard singer]  
  
She had mesmerizing blue eyes, what any guy would give for.  
  
She would probably scream if she saw James in his boxers. James nervously secured the sheets around him.  
  
June, on the otherhand had long dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes.  
  
She was sort of your average girl. Some could call her a rebel, and she had a tatoo on her lower back.  
  
James made his way to Lily watching her sleep. She was beauitiful. She was in a sort of cleveage night gown, and she never looked better.  
  
She was breathing softly, her hair messy. James lfited the sheets and climbed into the bed with her.  
  
She sturred and opened her eyes. James could be lost in them...  
  
"James...uh..JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Lily yelled at him.  
  
James thought she looked sexy when she was mad. He put his finger on her lips and kissed her.  
  
She was taken by surprise, and even though angry she kissed him back.  
  
Their tongues met and explored each other. Reluctancly James pulled back for the need of air.  
  
"Lily..I needed to tell you something. I forgot about the Christmas Ball and needed to ask you something. I didn't understand why you were mad at me, but I'm so sorry I forgot. Will you go the ball with me Lily?"  
  
Lily just simply put her finger on his mouth and said,  
  
"James..of course!".  
  
James smiled and she did to. No words could describe the chemistry they felt.  
  
They kept on kissing until he had to go[Paige was waking up]. James turned and smiled before he did, and was recieved with a wink.  
  
Lily was left to her thoughts. She was so lucky to have a boyfriend like him. Paige suddenly woke up.  
  
"You know its the 21st and James hasn't asked you yet, so maybe he's breaking up with you? You know, don't feel bad. It meant to happen sooner or later. I noticed the way he looks at me and well I feel chemistry. I am your friend Lillian, and I want to do whats best for you. James thinks you're just another fling. I know what he thinks when he talks and looks at me, its like a gift betweem us. Thats a sign of love. I'm your friend and I can do whatever I need to help you"  
  
Paige finished and removed a piece of hair from her face, smiling. James would dump her, I'm so much better!  
  
Lily looked at her like she was mad. Paige was always like this, trying to steal James from her!  
  
"Actually Paige, James came in while you were asleep. He said he forgot and asked me out. We snogged for a little while, and he said he had to go because he didn't want to be there when you woke up. Also..."  
  
Lily paused and stared at a disbelieving Paige, felt more confident and continued.  
  
How did Paige end up in Gryffindor anyway, she could pass for a Slytherin, pure-blood and all, Lily thought.  
  
"STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH JAMES! HE LIKES ME NOT YOU!"  
  
Paige glared then said sweetly,  
  
"You never know. Guys are very unpredictable Lily"  
  
She was recieved with an angry glare from Lily.  
  
"First of all to you I'm Lillian. Never dare call me Lily! You're a slut, and James will never leave me for you. You are not my friend, so stop wasting your time"  
  
"Are you sure about that Lillian?", smiled Paige sweetly before she left. She had a plan to steal James....  
  
Before Lily could answer, Paige left. Would James leave her? No...James wouldn't do that.  
  
He said he loved her! Paige was hopeless, Lily thought confidently. Hopefully....  
  
June stirred and stared at Lily.  
  
"Well...what did I miss?"  
  
Will Paige steal James? Of course not! She will try but he pushes her away, Lily will see, and falls in love more with James!  
  
Read and Review! 


	3. The Great Hall

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
Lily talked to June for a lttile while.  
  
June seemed to know Lily better than anyone else. They both made fun of Paige, and Lily felt better.  
  
Lily and June got dressed and made their way to the great hall. She saw James there and ran over to him, and sta in the seat he saved her.  
  
She whispered soemthing into his ear,  
  
"Paige tried to get me to dump you. She said she felt chemistry between you and her. Honestly, can she stop?"  
  
James looked thoughtfull. Paige always seemed to flirt with him, a prank should be good.  
  
Lily said her welcomes to her friends and waited for James to say soemthing.  
  
"You know...we should play a prank on Paige"  
  
He was recieved with a few weird looks from the Marauders. Siruis was the first one to speak.  
  
"That hot popular girl that could ruin your life and start rumors? The girl that is very preppy, evil, and can destory your life? She would probably start a rumor, but count me in! Remember she started a rumor that Peter was gay?"  
  
The Marauders laughed. Lily no matter how weird Peter was thought this was mean.  
  
Remus sipped his drink and looked over to Paige. Paige winked at him, and stood up.  
  
She walked over to Remus.  
  
"Remus would you go to the ball with me?", she asked.  
  
Remus looked surprise but nodded and said, "yeah". She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
June voiced what everyone was thinking,  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Remus shrugged but said,  
  
"Well she is the hottest girl in the school, and she asked me. I love the idea of a prank, but count me out."  
  
Peter just smiled and nodded. Lily and June looked at each other.  
  
Paige was planning something, she didn't like Remus. It had something to do with James.  
  
Lily got the courage and said,  
  
"Well she said she would try to seduce you James. She is planning something"  
  
June nodded and added,  
  
"Well the prank should be on the Christmas Ball!"  
  
The others nodded, and agreed they would plan later. Siruis seemed to stare at June uneasily.  
  
He wanted to ask her to the ball. She was very pretty, and his mind was somewhere else.  
  
'Padfoot....Earth to Paddie!", James said his hand waving in front of Siruis.  
  
June blushed when she saw Siruis looking over. Siruis decided heck with it.  
  
'Junewannagototheballwithme?" he asked rapidly. June shot him a quizzical look.  
  
Siruis saw his friends laughing and said very loud, almost for everyone to hear,  
  
"June will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
He looked nervous and hopeful. June blushed scarlet, and stammered,  
  
"Y..es...ye...yeah..yes!"  
  
Peter thought everything was unfair! Everyone had a date, except him. Well, he already got used to it.  
  
Siruis smiled and noticed Paige looking. He kissed June in front of Paige smiling happily as he saw ana ngry Paige look away.  
  
Paige thought it was unfair! Siruis and James were taken by bloody wannabees!  
  
Sure they are popular, but are so wannabees!  
  
Paige hoped she amde the right decision to pick Remus, the third hottest guy at school.  
  
She would make them jealous, and kiss James in front of Lily, and make them break up!  
  
Paige smiled and winked at Siruis. This was going to be good.  
  
With out another thought she left the Great Hall followed by her fanclub of guys.  
  
Review!  
  
Well, Paige is evil! Her plan isn't going to work. I wrote this at like 3 am so pardon the spelling. I hope you like my story, its my second! Please no falmes and read and review! 


	4. Singing Tension

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
The next couple of days were really busy. Everywhere you went, there was always a group of chattering girls gossiping about the Ball.  
  
Girls were talking about what to wear, how to do the hair, and were whispering to each other in classes.  
  
Some teachers let them play in class while others would rather die then let them play.  
  
On the 24th, the day before the dance Proffessor McGonagallmade another important announcement about the dance.  
  
"As you know tommorow will be the annual Christmas Ball"  
  
She stopped and ignored a couple of giggles from Paige and her sidekicks Kate, and Mandy.  
  
James turned to look at them disgusted.  
  
Kate and Mandy were both as stupid, and hot as Paige. They were both twins.  
  
They were naturally blonde, but Mandy died her hair dark brown.  
  
They both had blue eyes, and curly/wavy hair. [A/N:sort of like Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen]  
  
Since Paige was the stupidest and hottest of the lot, she was the leader.  
  
Paige saw James look at her and smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.  
  
James just shook his head and returned back to his seat.  
  
He focused his attentions on a mouse he was supposed to be transfiguring.  
  
With a wave of his wand, he transfigured it into a cup, and earned 15 points to Gryffindor.  
  
After the class, James passed a couple of giggling girls and waited for Siruis.  
  
"James...did you hear? There will be a singing competition!Four girls from each houses! And we get to vote...!"  
  
Siruis finished excitedly and turned to Lily.  
  
Lily was known to have the prettiest voice in school. She had a nice pitch and her voice was lovely, like an angel.  
  
She turned to James who came over by her.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could enter. I mean only 7th years are allowed to participate. I think I can sing good. Should I?  
  
James simply nodded.  
  
"Good? More like wicked! You have a voice of an angel honey"  
  
He ginored the catcalls from Siruis and continued,  
  
"You will win."  
  
James kissed Lily and went other to the Marauders to get ready to plan the prank on Paige.  
  
June came over and stared after Siruis.  
  
"You know...I think he would ask someone like Paige, Mandy, or Kate to the ball. I;m surprised.", she said and looked it.  
  
"You're perfect for each other! Anyways I'm signing up for the singing competition wanna come?"  
  
June grinned and nodded, and they both ran to the common room.  
  
On top of the bulletin board was a small form. Lily filled it out and signed her name and dropped it in a box.  
  
Paige walked in the common room and started talking loudly.  
  
"I suppose I could. I mean I would win, my father says I'm the best he has ever seen. I'll win but I guess I could sign up."  
  
She turned to look at Lily, passed by her hitting her shoulder and making the way over to the bulletin.  
  
She started reading the list.  
  
"Aww..Gryffindor Idol Submittions... Lets see there is...Mandy and Kate Zabani."  
  
She turned and looked angrily at them both.  
  
"Take your names out! You're supposed to vote for me, not be in the competition!"  
  
The twins nervously went and erased their names.  
  
Paige paused smiled sweetly and continued.  
  
"Christina Gurrero, Aly Godric, Rose Smith, Elenor Graham, Lily Evans, and me.  
  
Nobody knows Christina even exists, so they won't vote for her. Aly can't sing. Elenor is very ugly, nobody would dare vote for her. Lily and Rose are ok, but I will beat them!  
  
June and Lily looked disgusted at Paige and saw that she was about to speak, and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Lily I didn't know you would try out. We must help each other out as buds! I know a potion that would guarantee you a great voice by tommorow. And we must do your makeup together!"  
  
Mandy and Kate sniggered.  
  
Lily knew that the potion was probably to get her a sore thorat, and the makeup to mnake her look horrible.  
  
"First of all Lillian. Second of all we are not "buds" and third no and forth no."  
  
Paige looked worried. Lily didn't fall for her plan. [A/N: told you she was stupid!]  
  
The three blondes angrily stomped away into the common room looking pissed.  
  
Lily and June gigled and ran to the common room to talka bout the ball.  
  
review! Well, the next chapter is the ball. 


	5. The Ball

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
The next day there was a lot of commotion. Girls were trying to get ready and get their last minute touches.  
  
James was waiting for Lily down the stairs.  
  
He saw her walking out and just stared.  
  
She was wearing robes of floaty, periwinkle-blue material. Her hair was down and curly/wavy.  
  
She was smiling nervously as she made her way over to James.  
  
"Lily..you..look....aww.bea..great..lovely", James stammered.  
  
Lily kissed him on the cheek and they made their way over.  
  
"So honey, what song are you singing if you're picked?", James asked not taking his eyes of her.  
  
"Angels by Jessica Simpson"  
  
Lily kissed James on the mouth and they went to find a table.  
  
Siruis, meanwhile was waiting for June.  
  
Her hair was in an elegant knot on the back of her head. She was wearing yellow robes, and neevr looked betetr.[A/N: you know that yellow dress Renee Zellweger wore to the Oscars once? Sorta like that]  
  
June looked at Siruis. All of the boys just were black robes, but Siruis still looked hot.  
  
He put his arm around her ignoring some stares from Mandy and Kate, who both had a crush on him.  
  
They snogged for a little while and went to find Lily and James.  
  
Remus was waitng for Paige. She wearing roves of shocking pink that were way to bright.  
  
Her ahir was very straight, and reminded him of asian people.  
  
She had lots of makeup on and you could barely see her eyes.  
  
Mandy and Kate followed behind. Mandy in robes of red, while Kate in robes of green.  
  
Mandys partner was Josh Acklerly, a Hufflepuff.  
  
Kate went with Austin Smith, a Ravenclaw.  
  
Remus took Paiges hand and smiled. Paige grinned back.  
  
"Remus do you think I'm the prettiest here?"  
  
Remus tried to hide his laughter.  
  
"Er..yeah..yes you are!"  
  
Paige felt more confident.  
  
As everyone took a seat, Remus was forced to seat with Paige's crowd.  
  
He was very glad when they rescued him.  
  
Dumbledores was wearing robes of dark purple, and as he spoke, everyone fell silent.  
  
"As you know the singing competition will begin shortly. Everyone will cast their votes on a small pieces of paper that will appear before you shortly. A lot of you signed up but we could only pick one from each house. It was hard but they are..."  
  
The students eyes widened and someone breathed deeply.  
  
review! The cliffhanger..da..da..dum...dum! 


	6. Contestants Announced

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
Dumbledore smiled and continued.  
  
"For Hufflepuff please give applause to..  
Susan Miller"  
  
Applause filled the room as a short blonde went up to the stage.  
  
Remus and Peter saw some Hufflepuff girls crying, and exchanged looks.  
  
"For Ravenclaw please give a hand to....  
Emily Griffin"  
  
A talll brunette made her way to the stage, smiling with braces.  
  
"For Slytherin please wish luck to...........  
Narcissa Black"  
  
A meduim hight brunette left her seat, and smirked as she did.  
  
The only people who applauded were the Slytherins. Lily and James smirked.  
  
"For Gryffindor please give a big applause to................  
Lily Evans!"  
  
Paige was about to stand up but when she heard Lily's name she angrily glared.  
  
She stood up and went to Dumbledore pushing Lily out of the way.  
  
"Professore there must be some mistake! I have to be in the competition!"  
  
Dumbledores eyes twinkled and he said.  
  
"I'm sorry but you don't have enough votes Miss Matthers. Please return to your seat and wish Lily the best of luck."  
  
The Marauders smirked but her sidekicks just stared with their mouts open.  
  
James stood up and clapped loudly, a gesture which made lily blush.  
  
Dumbledore clapped, ignored some cries from the losing girls and said,  
  
"Eat!"  
  
The tables were filled with food, and everyone ate.  
  
James was talking to his friends.  
  
"Can you believe the look on Paiges face! GO LILY! After she drinks that juice her whole dress will have stains on it, her face will have pimples, her hair will be brunette, and her skin will be purple"  
  
Everyone else just laughed.  
  
Paige meanwhile, drank her drink.  
  
"Father will hera about this. There must be some mistake, I mean..:"  
  
But, she never got to finish that sentence as what James said happened.  
  
Everyone started laughing and she ra out of the room.  
  
Lily just smiled sweetly and winked at James and mouthed "I Love You"  
  
After everryone finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and said,  
  
"Now...let the competition begin. First up will be Ms. Miller from Hufflepuff singing Don't Tell Me by Ms. Avril Lavigne"  
  
A nervous Susan grabbed the microphone and stared singing.  
  
review! Ok, well they will all sing and who shall win???? Will Paige still try to kiss James? Of course...! 


	7. They Sing

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
Music started playing in the background. Susan started singing.  
  
You held my hand and walked me home, I know.  
  
The slytherins booed. She could not sing.  
  
She did not have any pitch, her voice seemed sore and off distance.  
  
Malfoy and Narcissa put their hands over their ears.  
  
It indeed sounded as though a broken stereo was playing.  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to sya, you're better off that way, I'm better off alone anyway.  
  
After she finished the Hufflepuffs faked a smile and clapped rather quietly.  
  
Susan burst into tears and sat by her friends.  
  
James felt some of the tighteness in his chest go away. He smiled, one down two to go.  
  
Dumbledores politely clapped and said,  
  
"Now, Ms. Black, will be singing Our Lips Are Sealed by Hilary Duff."  
  
The Slytherincs cheered as the Gryffindors booed.  
  
She snatched the microphone away from Dumbledore and becan singing..  
  
Can you hear them? They talk about us. Telling lies, well thats no surprise.  
  
She was ok, but he knew Lily would do better. She had very little pitch, but her voice had soem bumps in it.  
  
Siruis thought she was a 5 out of 10.  
  
Narcissa smirked threw the mke on the floor and went to seat with her friends.  
  
Dumbledore stared at her in disgust and din't even clap.  
  
"Now, wish the best of luck to Emily Griffin, whol will be singing The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera."  
  
Emily nervously picked the mike of the floor and sang the song.  
  
Maybe it was that the song needed very high pitch or a nice voice, or it wasn't for her, she was somewhat bad.  
  
You could tell she had pitch, but she picked the wrong song.  
  
Emily smiled as she went to her seat.  
  
Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he introduced Lily.  
  
The whole room roared with applause especially from the Marauders and James.  
  
Lily blushed scarlet but picked up the microphone cleared her throat and waited for the music to start.  
  
review! Well, Lily gets er own chapter. Don't worry Paige will come soon. 


	8. Lily's Angels

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
I sit and wait. Does an angel contemplate. And do they know, the places where we go when we're grey and old.  
  
Everyone had to admit, her voice was beautiful. It was like an angels and James just smiled encourangely as Lily looked at him.  
  
Cuz I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold. So when I'm lying in my bed, thoughts are running in my head, and I feel the love is dead...I;m loving angels instead.  
  
Susan just stared unfairly at her. Narcissa smirked and pretended not to care. While Emily ignored her.  
  
Paige finally got the hex of her, and looked prettier than ever, She made her way and took her formal seat, and stared at Lily in everyw ay of dislike.  
  
And through it all, she offers me proteciton, lot of love and affection.  
  
Whethere I'm right or wrong, and down the waterdall whether it might take me, I know that love won't break me.  
  
When I come to call, she won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead.  
  
Lily looked confidetnyl at James. She then saw Paige entering the hall and staring at James, then Lily. Lily felt a bad feeling in her stomach.  
  
She dismissed it, and kept on singing.  
  
When I;m feeling weak, and my pain walks down a one way street. I look above, and I know I'll always be blessed with love.  
  
And as the feeling grows, it brings flesh to my bones, and when the love is dead, I'm loving angels instead.  
  
Chorus  
  
Chorus  
  
As she finished the biggest applause filled the room. James smiled happily at Lily, as did the Mrauaders, and many.  
  
The singers were allowed to take a break, so James told Lily, after kissing, and congratulating her he would wait for her outside.  
  
Lily went to the bathroom.  
  
Paige noticed James leave alone, and took her chance.  
  
"James,wheres Lily?", she asked sweetly.  
  
"She'll be back. She we..".  
  
He didn't finish as Paige lunged to kiss him. Before she did, James pushed her away.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
He muttered a couple of curses leaving Paige looking horrible, and smiled satisfied.  
  
Little did he know that Lily was watching.  
  
She went over to him, pulled him down and kissed him.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
James exploded with happiness. They snogged before going inside.  
  
Remus went to Paige.  
  
"Listen, it's over between us."  
  
Paige exploded with tears and went over to Mandy and Kate, who glared at her.  
  
"You are so low! We are not your friends anymore."  
  
Paige cried even more, stared at Siruis and ran to her dorm.  
  
June and Siruis laughed and Siruis kissed her. They danced, and everyone was happy.  
  
It was time for the winners to be announced.  
  
review! Well, Paige got what she deserved! 


	9. Winner!

The Ball Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue. I only have like five bucks! Some characters were made by me, so it'll be my turn to sue! Haha...  
  
Characters: Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, June, Paige, Peter(git), and some teachers and students.  
  
Summary: Hogwarts hosts a ball, James and Lily are dating so she said yes, duh! Siruis is going with June, Lily's best friend. Remus is going with Paige, an evil popular preppy girl, and Peter is alone! A singing competition is there as well!  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Now, you've voted, so please congradulate"  
  
drumroll  
  
"Lily Evans!"  
  
Lily stood up, and ran to Dumbledore who handed her a small trophy.  
  
Everyone started partying, and people congradulated Lily.  
  
James kissed her happily, and it was time to go to sleep.  
  
Lily decided it was the best day of her life, as James kissed her one last time.  
  
review Its my first fanfic please no flames. I would also to recieve tips form those good authors out there. 


End file.
